It has been shown that lipoxygenase-sodium borohydride converts arachadonic acid, on a preparative scale, to a single alcohol product. This in turn can be oxidized (metachloroperoxybenzoic acid) to a single epoxy alcohol. Acid treatment of this alcohol gives a monocyclic triol-acid which is a cyclopropyldiol ester, and not a cyclopentyl derivative. Work is now directed towards a stereospecific synthesis of a 11-hydroperoxy derivative of arachadonic acid.